My Only Accident
by TwistedTurns
Summary: Danny had a bad day at school and to make matters worse Plasmius came back with a friend. No spoilers So READ TO FIND OUT THE REST.


Sam Manson and Daniel Fenton have been the best of friends since the accident. 20-year old Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom was a regular teenager 6 years ago Spending almost everyday saving the world and spending time with his friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley.

One day in particular sam,danny,and tucker were walking to school "casper high" when out of no where the box ghost one of daniel's "most feared" ghosts enemies was lurking looking for one in particular box Pandora's box. Of course Danny's ghost sense went off knowing that the box ghosts was a miner threat to them all he decided to let it go this time unaware of the box ghosts plan little did he know the ghost was just a decoy Vlad masters was behind it all.

"danny!" sam called. Running up to her so called bff.

"Yo!Danny. Yo! up" Tucker called from behind.

"Hey guys wats up" danny said.

"You guys no Paulina's having a huge party Saturday right" said danny "Of course" tucker and sam said in is still goth but eventually grew out of here 'Paulina is an evil witch phase' since they're friends with valerie they scored some major publicity in school.

Hey doofus watch where your going" dash baxter said in his imma jock tone.

Back up dash you cant talk to us like that anymore" danny said with backbone.

Okay twerp its pumbling time" dash aid with a grin appearing on his face.

Uh oh what have I done" danny said to him himself.

* * *

Dash let me out" danny yelled. still banging on the locker.

Samantha Manson... here! Tucker Foley... here! Daniel Fenton... DANIEL FENTON... he's in the hallways.

Well okay then while im gone turn to page 153 in your books. Dash your in charge.

"whatever" dash said

* * *

"Please come out here right now."

"Hey! in here help me please." Danny screamed

"Daniel may i ask why you are in Dash's locker."

"Um..im..sorry but Dash shoved me in here again."

"Do you want me to believe that my star pupil shoved you in here."

"Wait what do you mean star pupil ."daniel said in confusion

"Dash has been being tutored by me ever since school started up."

"Well dash really did shove me in his locker im..."danny tryed to finish but was cut off by the bell

"We'll talk about this later Daniel but now get to class" said turning to see his other students walking to second period.

* * *

(Im going to skip school and go rite to the accident kk)

Danny was stilled pissed after the incident with dash and ,but there was only one thing that could cheer him up going to Paulina's party. While walking home danny saw sam and tucker at the movies completly forgetting they were going to see "MONSTER MOVIE MADNESS" for the fifth time. Tucker thought it was a good idea since there weren't any ghosts around for a while.

(sams p.o.v)

"Tucker did you see Danny" I said

"No I don't think so" Tucker squeaked before choking on his popcorn.

"Oh there he is" I said turning to Danny.

"Danny! hey over here."

He stood there then his jaw dropped we turned around to see a blue ghost with overalls and a gray beard.

"G...G..GHOST!" Tucker screamed then he laughed knowing this happens all the time.

We turned back and saw Plasmius behind Danny and Danny on the floor twitching like crazy.

I turned and saw something I thought I would never see again. It was the Box ghost 6 years from the future.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST" he yelled. "I HAVE THE POWER OF PANDORA'S BOX" he yelled once again as he opened the box.

The sky turned from a beautiful purplish red to a deadly looking dark green which scared me. Plasmius took Danny with him after the Box ghost let Pandora's evil spread through the town.

Danny woke up on Vlad's shoulder as soon as he picked him up,punching Vlad in his face,and knocking him to the floor.

* * *

(danny p.o.v)

Ah! Daniel nice to see you again" I heard Vlad say getting up.

Plasmius...you again." I said with anger

"Danny!" a voice said from the other side of the street.

"Sam?" I yelled back

"Omg! Vlad" Sam said

Oh I see you've met the Box ghost I broke him out of jail and took him to see Clockwork" Vladamire said

"You...What!!" Sam and me said together

We were speechless for a few seconds then look back to see Tucker running for his life being chased by bats 'thousands of **BATS**!'.

"Sam I want you to leave and go help Tucker" I said in a calm voice

"What...I don't think so" Sam said

"You can't help me with this one it's to dangerous" I said.

"I'm not leaving you" she insisted . There was another akward silence then....

"Sam!!..look out" I screamed in paniced

* * *

(Sam p.o.v)

"Sam!!..look out" I heard Danny scream

I turned around to see a giant chipped off piece of the movie theater. I tripped over a branch when I saw that Danny was just standing there I knew that he was right. I should have just left when I had the chance. When I saw the chipped part of the movie theater I rolled right over before it hit me. As I stood up I looked at Danny after catching my breath. He looked back at me and then I just walked away. I can't believe Danny just stood there watching it felt as if my heart had stopped.

* * *

(present) (Danny's p.o.v)

It felt like yesterday as I saved the world once more,but my world was shattered after that one moment. Sam probably hated me after that I never saw her again. Once in my life I let Vlad hurt the people I loved,the person I could be myself around, pictures of her plew into my head one night and after that I was never able to forget that one person 'Samantha Elizabeth Manson'.

The next day as I left my home going to a cafe I saw the one person I thought I would never see again.

"Danny?" she called my name surprised as I heard her voice again I almost melted.

"Sam?" I called back

"H..h..hey" I said stuttering

"Hi Danny" Sam said

"Well I see you've been busy" she said giggling a little

"Not really" I said blushing a little

"I knew your pale skin had a little pink left in it" she said while drinking some of her mocha.

We sat there for a while just staring at each other until she broke the silence.

"Uh...Danny?" she said

"Yes" I responded back.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said snapping me out of my trance.

"Yea sure of course...shoot" I said

"On the night at the movie theater why did you just stand there watching" she asked

"Sam I was..um i'm sorry I knew I should have..." I tryed to finish but was interrupted

"Danny I know why you were standing there.." she began

"You do?" I asked shocked

"...You were scared you saved so many people you didn't know how to save them at the time" she said

"Sam I didn't want you to get hurt so that's why I told you to leave I..I.." I said then was stopped

After 6 years of being away from her she stopped me to give me for just one moment in my life to share something I, we could never forget a long. It wasn't like a fake-out make-out I can assure you of that,but it was the best kiss of my life. So far.

"Danny" she said breaking away

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." she said then was stopped

Still staring at her I heard her say "Danny I should have helped Tucker and left you to take care of Plasmius I.." she said as I stopped her.

"It's not your fault Sam I should have protected you back then" I finished

When we were done she leaned in pecked me on my cheek. So soon after that she was happy to see me and it made me feel a whole lot better to know we could be friends again and that she had my new number. Back at home where I was sitting watching tv I was wondering something what ever happened to Vlad and the box ghost and maybe Sam and me could....hmmm....maybe in time (dramatic pause) sooner or later.

* * *

Okay this was my first fanfic so... review no flamez please **I CANT BELIEVE I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC OMG!! IM SO EXCITED. WELL BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
